


OMGCP-uppies

by hazelandglasz



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dogs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Puppies, minimal angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if <br/>They were all puppies ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Presentation

Here's some visuals to help you through the story ^^

Here are Jack and Bitty :

Lardo and Shitty :

Ransom and Holster :

Chowder ^^ :

Dexter :

Nursey :

And Kent Parson ^^ :

(The Lax Bros are alley cats, shhh)

I hope you'll enjoy this cracky verse as much as I do !!


	2. Freshman Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On with the show !!

Bitty didn’t think he would be that nervous to arrive at his new home.

Sam is, well, a nice human, as far as Bitty has seen, but the way he talks about the other dogs in his care…

Bitty thinks--no, he  _ knows  _ that he’ll be one of the smallest dogs in there.

But, he thinks as he puffs his chest forward and shakes his tail while a large house lurks on the horizon, that doesn’t mean he can’t belong.

He’s just as strong as any other dog, and what he misses in height, he compensates with his speed and impeccable fur.

“Come on, Bitty, let’s meet the team!”

Sam opens Bitty’s traveling crate and lays a biscuit on the ramp down to a freshly mowed garden.

His tail never stops moving, but Bitty knows better than to just run out of the car.

Mamma and Coach taught him well before handing him to Sam’s care.

So he takes cautious steps and takes the time to survey his surroundings.

“Good boy.”

Bitty smiles up at his new human, but before he can roll over or, say, walk around Sam’s ankles to show him his appreciation, a giant shadows him.

“Knight, be good with our new friend,” Sam warns, putting his hand on the Leonberger’s neck.

The dog sits, but that only puts Bitty’s head right under his massive jaw.

“Call me Shitty,” he tells Bitty with a wink, tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth.

“ _ Shitty _ ?”

“Shitty.”

“I’m Bitty, it’s nice to meet y’all.”

Shitty barks a laugh, leaning into Sam’s touch before the man goes inside the house--no doubt to get the other members of his team.

“A Corgi with a Southern accent--I like you, dude, you’re not a precocious, mightier-than-thou cat of a dog!”

“Why, thank you,” Bitty replies, sitting too--Gosh he’s going to earn the Cone if he keeps needing to look up to this guy.

“Ransom, Holster, get back here-- _ slow down _ , you’re going to scare him!”

Shitty doesn’t seem fazed by their human shouting, but Bitty tenses as two … massive dogs arrive at full speed, framing Shitty.

A Malamute and a St Bernard, for Kerberos’s sake.

Bitty never felt like standing on a chair as strongly as he does now.

They seem friendly at least.

“Hey little dude,” the Malamute says with a short bark. “I’m Holster.”

“And I’m Ransom,” the St. Bernard adds, his tail thumping behind him.

“Pleasure,” Bitty replies, appeased by their relaxed stance.

“Welcome to the Haus,” Ransom tells him happily while Holster leans his shoulder--his massive shoulder, might Bitty add--against Ransom.

They look so comfy and nice, Bitty feels a little bit more at home already.

“Jack, you beaut, come over here,” Shitty barks, and Bitty is confused when both Ransom and Holster take a step back.

When a beautiful, regal Newfoundland comes from the backyard, he gets it though.

Goodness gracious, take a look at him.

Not a trace of mud in his chocolate fur, and pure determination in his eyes.

Bitty wants to roll on his back immediately.

“So you’re the new guy,” the Newfoundland says to Bitty, walking around him. “You’ll need to build up some muscles to be an asset in competition though--eat more kebbles.”

_ Bitch you did not. _

“I’m perfectly proportionate for my breed, bless your lil’ heart,” he retorts, and the three other dogs look up in alarm.

Jack walks closer to Bitty, clearly towering over him. “This isn’t a joke,” he barks in Bitty’s face. “Either get on with the program, get ready for competition time, or go back to being the Queen’s pet.”

Bitty growls under his breath, but Jack snorts and leaves before he can retaliate.

Ransom gets closer and nuzzles Bitty’s furry neck. “Don’t worry, Bitty,” he says softly, “Jack always gets real bitchy near the selections.”

“Don’t let Lardo hear you use the b-word,” Shitty says under his breath before affectionately putting his paw on Bitty’s head for a second. “When a dawg’s dad is Bad Bob, a dawg’s gonna turn into a German shepherd every once in a while.”

Bitty frowns at them and cocks his head to the side. Where he’s from, no respectable dog would stand to being called “bad”!

“Who’s Bad Bob.”

And after a whole minute of stunned silence, “Y’all quit staring at me like that!”

“Bad Bob is, like, an agility champion,” Shitty starts excitedly, stomping on all fours. “All across Canada, and an USDAA legend!”

“Oh.”

“Come with me,” Shitty adds, nudging Bitty to make him stand, “I’m pretty sure our human has a picture of Bad Bob somewhere.”

Entering the Haus--oops, the house--is an experience in itself, but Bitty immediately takes notice of the pillows by the couch.

He’ll shape them up, he’s the best pillow fluffer ever--that’s just what he does.

Where he goes, fluffy pillows happen.

“There you go, Bitty,” Shitty says, pointing at something over the big screen in the middle of the biggest room.

“I can’t see it,” Bitty says, trying to stand on his hind legs.

“Hop on.”

“Beg your pardon?”

Shitty snorts and shakes his head before sitting down. “Climb on my back and feast your eyes, my friend.”

“I can’t--,” Bitty stutters, walking backwards. “I--it’s not--”

“Come on, bro, Lardo does it all the time!”

“ _ Lardo _ ?”

It’s the second time Shitty mentioned that name, and as much as Bitty loves his bacon, he doesn’t understand the connection.

“Our Alpha--she’s away with Sam’s mate for a small-dogs event in Boston,” Shitty says, eyes going misty for a second and his tail going crazy behind him.

“A--alpha?” Bitty repeats, eyeing all of these … mountains of muscles and fur, and he tries hard, God knows he does, but he tries picturing them all rolling on their backs and presenting their necks to a Chihuahua. He snorts, and manages to pass his laughter for a sniffle. “Alright then.”

Using Shitty’s paws and legs, he somehow manages to climb on his back without sliding back to the floor more than three times.

_ Eurgh _ , that’s why the [ A-frame](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/b/be/Dog_going_up_an_agility_A-frame.jpg/1280px-Dog_going_up_an_agility_A-frame.jpg) is his biggest problem in competitions, no matter how much he tries to use his front legs to power through the angle.

Behind them, he can hear Ransom and Holster discussing the possibility of using Bitty sliding back on his butt as leverage, or even as an asset, during presentations.

A “play” of sorts, but Bitty has better things to do.

A Leonberger’s back to climb up, for starters.

Shitty shifts under his paws, making his massive back easier to climb for Bitty’s smaller limbs.

Bitty finally manages it, and he pants happily as he rests his front paws on top of Shitty’s head.

“Do you see it?” Shitty asks, and Bitty remembers why he tried that climb in the first place, looking around the different frames arranged on the piece of furniture.

He doesn’t need to ask which picture he’s supposed to look for--it finds him instead.

There is no mistaking the family tree in that particular picture:

“That’s …?”

“Jack and his beaut of a father, yep,” Shitty says, nudging Bitty to make him slide back down. “Bad Bob himself.”

Behind the adult Newfie, a panel is covered in medals and trophies.

“That’s quite the legacy,” Bitty comments once he’s back on stable ground.

“You have no idea, bro.”

Ransom has his head pillowed on top of Holster’s back, and Bitty joins them on the carpet. “What do you mean?”

“Well, ya see,” Holster starts, crossing his paws, “Jack was supposed to be Bad Bob’s legacy when Bad Bob retired to become a breeder.”

“Yes?”

“But for the first competition, Jack got … nervous, right before the first obstacle.”

“So nervous, in fact,” Ransom interjects, “that his human chose another dog to compete for the Aces.”

Bitty’s eyes widen-- _ the  _ Aces, in Las Vegas? Every dog trained for obstacles wants to be featured in that event.

“Poor Jack …,” he whispers, flattening himself to the floor until he looks like a furry pancake.

“You said it, bro,” Shitty replies, putting his head in the middle of Bitty’s back like it doesn’t weight like an elephant. “So now, Jack is determined to prove to that … cat of a dog, that he’s just as good as champion material, if not better.”

Bitty leans his head against his paw and barks softly in agreement.

Jack may not like him, but Bitty can be a darn good teammate.

Even if it means not being afraid of A-frames.

He sighs one more time before the snores of his new friends pull him into a well deserved nap.

> _**TBC !** _


	3. Checking Clinic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short one, but I'm working on it ^^

“Bitty.”

_ Bitty runs around the field of pillows, happily making them fluffier by just pressing his paws to them … _

“Bitty, wake up.”

_ One of the pillows is not made of human fabric, oh no, it’s soft fur and firm, so comfy … _

“Bitty, can you stop kneading my paws and wake up  _ now! _ ”

Bitty opens one eye, and seeing Jack’s face millimeters from his face has him on high alert immediately.

“Jack!” he exclaims, recoiling when the bigger dog shushes him. “What are you doing?” He yawns and stretches. “The sun isn’t even up yet.”

“Get up.”

“It’s so early I’m gonna vomit.”

Jack backs away, and there is something akin to a smile on his face as he looks down at Bitty.

Even if Bitty knows that Jack would  _ not  _ smile at him, under no circumstance.

It’s been a month since Bitty arrived at the Haus, and the acting captain of their little team, in Lardo’s absence, has shown nothing but contempt towards Bitty.

_ Pshh. Who needs him anyway. _

“I thought you were a grooming champion,” Jack says with a huff. “Doesn’t that take practice?”

“I am, and I have practiced,” Bitty bites back shaking his body to fully wake up--he’ll just nap later, now the three biggies' behavior makes more sense. “But I usually got a warning or something before waking up before the sun.”

“Come on,” Jack says with a move of his head towards the garden. “Climbing practice.”

It’s only good manners, training, and education that prevent Bitty from desacralizing his pillow right there and then.

“Oh dear God.” 

Jack all but pushes Bitty up the ramp. “Square up!” he shoots, using the top of his head to make Bitty go higher and higher on the frame. “Push off and climb--”

“Stop,” Bitty whines softly, but as Jack keeps on insisting, his barks grow louder with his panic. “Stop, _STOP_!”

Jack immediately backs off, tail tucked between his legs as he cocks his head to the side to stare at Bitty.

Bitty tries to control his panic, whines and half-barked complaints coming out of his trembling body without his expressed authorization.

“Geez, Bitty, are you …”

“What--what was that?” he manages as he pitifully lets himself slide back down the ramp.

“I … I barely pushed you,” Jack replies, voice small and … contrite? as he sits down. “Seriously Bitty.”

Bitty stops fussing with his tail with a sniff to look up at Jack.

“You can obey commands well, you got quick paws …,” Jack looks away before focusing on Bitty once again. “You’re a great competitor--but you’ve got this stupid mental block about falling of the frame. If that’s the only thing holding you back, we’re going to get you over it, and over that A.”

Bitty sighs and gives Jack a dubious look.

“Just trust me, okay?”

There is something in Jack’s voice that belies everything Bitty thought he knew about the Newfie. Something warm and comforting, almost … almost caring.

“And how long are we going to keep doing this?” he finally asks as his reply, going to face the A-frame once again.

“Until you stop being scared,” Jack says decisively.

For a second, Bitty pictures the whole day ahead spent at the frame, without any breaks.

“But actually, Sam is going to bake special treats for us, so we have until 7,” Jack adds with his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

Bitty’s jaw drops. Was that …

_ Was that a joke? _

As uncomfortable as Bitty is at being forced to deal with his biggest competition problem, this is a side of Jack he wishes he could see more often.


	4. Lardo

After all the stories Shitty, Ransom, Holster, and even Jack, told him about Lardo, Bitty has some troubles believing that she’s just a shi-tzu and not some gigantic Chow-chow.

Or something.

_ “She just winked at us and demolished that collapsed tunnel like it was made of clouds, I swear to Cerberus.” _

_ “And then, she sat on Parse’s face for like 8 seconds.” _

_ “At first, I was disgusted, and then I realized it was a show of respect.” _

_ “To sit on his face?” _

_ “Respect for herself.” _

_ “Oh. And who’s that Parse?” _

_ At that point, Jack had quietly stand up and left the room, and Bitty had frowned in concern. _

_ “There is some bad blood between our Jack and Parson,” Shitty said, giving Bitty a comforting lick to the top of his head. “Don’t poke it. As I  was saying, then Lardo did this swawesome move and …” _

All that to say that when a teensy tiny Shi-tzu trots up to Bitty while he’s working on the oldest pillow in the Haus, trying to fluff it even though it’s flatter than a carpet, he’s still surprised to hear that  _ this  _ is the Alpha.

Then again, not that surprised--there is something regal in her steps.

“You must be Bitty,” she tells him as she overlooks his handiwork. “Name’s Lardo.”

Bitty promptly rolls over and she gives him a little appreciative nip on the ear. “Goodness gracious,” he says once he is back on four paws, “it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

She smiles at him, but it freezes when the sound of galloping echoes through the house.

Sam walks in with one arm around another human who ruffles Bitty’s hair, their presence blocking the other dogs.

The moment they’re gone, though, to do whatever humans do, Ransom and Holster rush to Lardo, lowering themselves to the floor until she can butt heads with them.

“Lardo, you’re back,” Jack says happily, smiling at her, and she goes to him to rub the top of her head against his chest.

Jack delicately gives her a hug back. “How was Boston?” he asks.

“Pretty kickass,” she replies. “How are we looking for Nationals?”

Jack gives a sideway glance towards Bitty. “We have a great chance at jumps and weaves with Bitty,” he says, and Bitty feels so much pride that he hides his face in his tail, pretending to groom himself. “And I think Shitty might have a chance at the table this year.”

“Fuck you, Zimmermann.”

Despite the insult, Bitty is astounded to see Jack smile and shake his head with a huff.

Then again, from what he understood, Jack and Shitty arrived at Sam’s together, so their relationship is bound to be closer than the one between Jack and Bitty.

Unfortunately.

Not that Bitty would insult or tease Jack  to that extent, no.

He would definitely not mind getting a hug like the one Lardo is enjoying.

Bitty shakes his head and heads out--he’s getting better at the A, sure, but if his asset is weaving, he’s going to improve that too.


End file.
